Patrol
For additional information, see' 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.'' Not to be confused with the Barracks or the Zed, towers that function similar to the Patrol. '''Description The Patrol is a special tower that functions similarly to the Barracks and Zed. It doesn't directly attack until level 3, but instead spawns vehicles that drives the course of the path. It damages any zombie when it runs over it, dealing as much damage to the zombie as the number of hitpoints it has. The jeep can take 25 hitpoints worth of damage (at level 1) and cannot collide with other jeeps or soldiers spawned by the Barracks. The Patrol specializes in heavy single-target damage or heavy crowd control against weaker zombies such as Normal and Speedy. BUG: When the server lags, jeeps and tanks will rarely drive through zombies without being damaged or damaging them or skipping bends on the map completely. Upgrades Spiked Bumper ($380) *Increases the jeep's health to 60. (+35) *Added Cosmetics: Adds spikes to the jeep's front bumper and armour to the wheels * Sell price now changes to $390. Suicide Mission ($380) *The jeep now creates an explosion upon dying, dealing 5 damage to all nearby zombies caught in its blast radius.(+5 per zombie hit, including the zombie that destroyed the jeep) *Added Cosmetics: C-4 to both sides of jeep * Sell price changes to $580. Mounted Gunner ($1,200) * It fires quickly (6 shots per second) and deals 1 damage. The gunner cannot hit camouflaged zombies. (+1 per shot) * Added Cosmetics: Adds a mounted turret with a gunner on the bed of the jeep * Sell price changes to $1180. Tank ($7,900) * Changes Jeeps to Tanks with 600 health. The tank's large artillery turret does 20 damage and causes an explosion that does 10 damage. (+540), (+10 splash per zombie), (+19 per shot) * The tank has a machine gun turret with a medium range that fires quickly (still 6 shots/second) and does 3 damage. (+2 per shot) * Added Cosmetics: Jeeps are now replaced with tanks * Sell price changes to $5350. Tips * The Patrol is extremely effective early-game, as it is able to mow down large groups of fast zombies and Hiddens. ** However, it becomes less effective against slows, but overall it excels against Normals, Speedys, Slows, Hiddens and other numerous, weaker zombies. **At level 5, it becomes excellent at clearing hordes of Lavas and other weak zombies that appear after Wave 17. *The Patrol is highly effective for almost the entire game, only decreasing in power after Wave ~32 due to high groups of Boss3s, Boss4s and the Void's large health pool. It only takes 5 tanks to kill a Boss3. ** However, due to the tank's slow spawning rate, they are not very efficient in destroying powerful zombies. *It is advised to upgrade the Patrol to level 2 (Spiked Bumpers) as soon as you can. **This is more effective than buying another Patrol; two Patrols only net a total of 50 health points and costs $800 total, while upgrading the Patrol nets a total of 60 health points and costs $780 total. This nets an extra 10 health and saves $20. **This can also be somehow ineffective if the the Patrol cannot respawn in time to defeat targets that are near the end of the map. *As Patrols technically do not have a range, place them at the edge of the map along with Barracks and Farms. This gives you and your teammates more room for other, more close-ranged units. *When upgraded to Tank the patrol will disappear and a tank will come out of the end. Try to upgrade it strategically so you can maximize damage. *It is suggested to limit your patrol placement because of the lag it causes. Trivia *Even though the jeeps spawned by the Patrol can hit Hiddens and Shadows, they can't hit Ghosts or Spirits. *Patrols are affected by the Commander's fire rate buff as an increase in firerate and range to the individual jeeps and tanks. *Max leveled jeeps are better than level 1 Zeds and Strykers (vehicles spawned by a level 4 Commander). *The Patrol in the tower itself changes accordingly to how the patrol itself will look at that certain level. *When the Patrol is destroyed, it will start burning, turn orange and become rusty. *Upgrading a Patrol to level 5 will cause it to immediately spawn a tank, with the jeep disappearing if it's already on the map. *During the 9/10 Glitch, the Patrol was glitched underground, therefore becoming unable to deal any damage unless upgraded to lvl 4+. **Even then, the only damage it was able to deal was the damage from the gunner. *The level 5 Patrol, (Tank) was created by Nexosis_Kane and was also the revamp version from the model in "Borderland" Map *At level 5, the tank's guns cannot hit camouflaged zombies, but it can run them over. *This was the only spawner tower before 11/5/2017. *In Spanish the patrol's name is patrulla *The Aviator's Hidden Detection does not affect on patrols PatrolReskin.png|Patrol. Patrol.png|The Patrol before being reskinned. 8966b1bdc27e57b8f2c2a1429134a1f1.png|"purple jeep" decal seen in Planet3arth's inventory Update History * (8/3/17) Fixed Jeep on Pond. * (8/19/17) Increased cost of Patrol level, 5. * (8/25/17) Patrol lvl. 4 buffed, lvl. 2 cost Increased. * (9/4/17) Jeep on Pond re-fixed. * (9/8/17) Jeep lvl 4 firerate/spawn-rate increased. * (11/5/17) Jeep made bigger. * (3/23/18) The Jeep has a white window. ** (3/23/18) There is a visible NPC on the tank. *(8/30/2018) - Spawning unit buffs now go to the actual unit rather than the production tower. (A tank will shoot faster from speed buffs rather than spawning faster). Also they get vision boosts now as well. Affects Patrol,Barracks, and Zed. spikedbumper.png|Level 2 Upgrade Icon smission.png|Level 3 Upgrade Icon mounted.png|Level 4 Upgrade Icon tank.png|Level 5 Upgrade Icon Category:Towers Category:Spawning Category:Single Category:Splash Category:Explosive